Trustworthy Deceit
by jinju
Summary: When u think u can trust someone, but they betray u, problems are sure to follow. But what happens when u throw love into the mix? Can Inuyasha win the heart of Kagome by being someone he isn't, but really is at the same time? Confusing.. oneshot InuKag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

hey everyone, i decided to do a one shot, just for some holiday fun. Read and review dearies, tell me what you think!

* * *

**Trustworthy Deceit**

* * *

"Hey Kagome…" a young man, or, wolf-demon rather, with cerulean eyes and jet black hair leaned against the doorframe to an office in a rather flirtatious posture. He looked into the office, his eyes sweeping across the well kept room, there was a dash of trinkets here and there, and quite a few family portraits along the walls and even on the desk. The room had such a warm and inviting feel to it, organized and clean, but not to the point where it looked untouchable.

And of course, the best feature of the room was the raven-haired woman sitting behind the desk, his coworker, in the cream colored blazer and slacks, typing away on her white laptop. She looked up through her stylish black framed glasses, revealing her bright blue eyes, and focused on the rather handsome young man currently awaiting her acknowledgement.

She saved her work and closed her laptop before brushing a few stray tendrils of hair out of her face and attempting to smooth it back into the bun on the back of her head. "Hey Kouga, what's up?"

The man known as Kouga took that as an invitation into the cozy room, plopping down onto the overstuffed chair directly in front of the desk. Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her, leaning forward onto the desktop, as she waited for him to answer her question.

"Umm…I was just wondering…well…Its Friday…" he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Mmhmm?"

"Yeah, well, its Friday and it's already five o' clock, and I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?..." Slowly but surely, he looked up, to meet her penetrating eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes that he could so easily get lost in….

Kagome sighed as she unclasped her hands, "Kouga, you've asked me out every Friday for the past three weeks, and I've told you every time, I'm sorry but I can't… I already have plans."

He tried not to look too disappointed as he avoided her gaze, and let his eyes settle on a picture of a younger Kagome and her family, which consisted of her mother, brother, and grandfather it appeared. "Ah, I see, well…I apologize if I seem to be intruding, its just, well, I didn't think you were seeing someone else…"

Her brow furrowed thoughtfully, "Oh Kouga, I'm not seeing anyone, well, not really anyways, I don't know actually, but um…well, tell you what, I'll make it up to you, how about tomorrow night?"

_Oh no, what was she doing? She was caving in before his eyes and he knew it, she didn't even like him like that! Ugh, well, there was no point in backing out now that it was already dragged out into the open. _

His countenance brightened almost instantly as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the office door, "Sounds great beautiful, it's a date! I'll call you up tomorrow night, we'll go see a movie at Enite cinema. I'll check out the movie listings tomorrow morning and I'll give you the options when I call ok?"

She just plastered on a big smile as she began nodding her head in agreement, "Um, sure thing Kouga! See ya tomorrow then." She waved as he winked at her before turning to take his leave.

"Ah…darn it….darn it darn it….why meeee???" she muttered to herself, mentally pulling on her hair. She grabbed a chocolate colored trench coat and pulled it over her attire, and slipped off her reading glasses and put them in her purse as she began gathering her things up to leave. Grabbing her belongings, namely her purse and keys, she turned off the lights to her office and locked up, proceeding to the front of the one story building to clock out.

She had worked at this insurance company for about a year and a half now, and had already worked her way up the ranks to become co-manager. It wasn't exactly what she would call a fulfilling job, but she was content with it and thoroughly enjoyed her pay.

She looked down, flicking her wrist to force the fabric out of the way, she looked at her watch and saw it was a quarter past five.

Cursing lightly under her breath she clutched her small briefcase in her hands before opening the door to face the chill of winter bombarding her senses. It didn't take too long for her body to adapt to the drop in temperature, and it had actually become quite pleasant. There was just a little bit of snow lazily drifting down from the sky as she walked to her car, and she did have to admit that she thoroughly enjoyed the snow.

Practically hopping into her black accord, she shoved the keys in and started the engine before pulling out of the small parking lot, turning on her radio, which was currently playing the latest hits, she liked all sorts of music, although she never really had taken a liking to country…

After driving for what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was about five minutes, she pulled into a small and nearly desolate parking lot behind a tiny coffee shop. The only other cars there were a fiery red convertible and an old burgundy sedan. It was her favorite place for coffee since it was never crowded, hardly anyone knew about the place, but she loved it all the same. She came here every Friday after work, to get a nice cup of hot chocolate or a mint chocolate chip cappuccino. Mmmmm…..

She grabbed her briefcase and purse as she got out of the car and began her trek towards the café. She looked up at the red brick building, it was a very tall two story edifice, but it was very narrow. The front wall of the café was like one giant window, where one could see the first and second floor quite clearly. She would always sit at the table in the corner against the window on the second floor.

The floor plan to the café was open, meaning the second floor wasn't completely closed off to the first, it was just an extra sitting area, but it gave a secure amount of privacy to those who took it upon themselves to trek up the staircase.

Kagome sighed before she reached for the handle and went inside, shaking off her coat and sloughing off some of the wetness her flats had acquired along the way there on the homey looking doormat.

"Well hello there Kagome dear, do you want the hot chocolate or the mint chocolate chip?" an old lady behind the counter gave her a warm smile upon seeing her come in.

"Oh, hi Kaede, I'm running a bit late, just give me a hot chocolate this time. Thanks!" she made her way over to the counter and lightly clicked her fingernails on the surface as she waited for her drink. The room was so warm and inviting, the quiet music playing in the background, and the overall creamy white color appealed to her senses. How she loved it…

When her drink was ready she paid and tipped the lady generously before making her way up the stairs, being careful not to drop any of her things or spill her drink.

She wasn't even to the top of the stairs when she heard a rough voice call out to her. "Hey, what took ya so long? You're running awfully late, I thought you got out of work at five?"

She didn't say anything until she reached the second landing, and there waiting at her usual table was a black haired young man, with bright violet eyes. He was wearing an oversized red hoody and baggy black pants, while his hair draped down to about his waist while he slouched back in his chair, staring at her as she made her way to the table.

She had to keep herself from drowning in his eyes, so instead opted for rolling her eyes at him as she sat down and put her stuff on the table next to her.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry Inu, but sometimes things happen and you get held up you know."

He gently scoffed, "You? Kagome Higurashi? Nothing _ever_ happens to _you_, so what could have possibly held you up?"

He took her hot chocolate and stole a few sips as she laughed and managed to snatch it back.

"Well, if you must know my coworker asked me out on a date tonight."

His breath caught in his throat as his posture stiffened. "Oh really now…?"

Kagome looked at Inu rather questioningly, he never acted like that…what's his deal anyways? "Umm…yah, but I told him I had plans,-" he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, " -I mean, I was already running late enough as it was with him flouncing around my office and not leaving until I told him I would go out with him tomorrow night."

He sucked in a breath once again, "You're going out with this guy now? Who is he anyways?"

"Oh Inu, it's just to see a movie over at Enite cinema, and I only said yes so he would leave me alone. It's a one time thing only, nothing more than that."

He continued to chastise her about her rash decision to go on the movie date with that Kouga fellow, was he _jealous_?

She had met Inu about a month and a half ago here at this very same café, at the time she had only come here now and then, but ever since she met him she came every Friday, and so did he. It was like their personal meeting spot, and they would sit there and talk for hours and hours, always learning something new about one another.

_She had just gotten her usual mint chocolate chip cappuccino and had started making her way up the stairs to her table, not paying attention to the young man sitting there all along, watching her. _

_Only after she had sat down and put all of her things on the table did she notice him sitting there. _

"_Umm…excuse me?" he said, staring at her intensely. _

_She flushed with embarrassment, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't even paying attention, I always come here and there is never anyone here so I didn't even notice you there, I'm so sorry I'll move downstairs sir…"she rambled on nervously._

_She began to gather her things up again before he cut in, "Umm, its ok, this is my first time in here, so I didn't mean to take up your usual spot, you can sit here if you like, if you don't mind me being here of course..."_

_Looking up, they both locked gazes, blushing a little as she cautiously sat back down. "Oh well, thank you, that's very nice of you sir. Umm, my name is Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."_

_He gave her a smirk, "My name is Inuya- I mean, what am I thinking," he laughed nervously, "My name is Inu, I'm new around here, I just recently moved here a few days ago. It's nice to meet you too." _

_She nodded her head in agreement before they continued to familiarize with each other. After about three hours of stimulating conversation, she told him she needed to be taking her leave so she could get home and finish some reports up from work before she procrastinated any longer and had to do them last minute on Sunday. _

"_Um, when's the next time you'll be in the area?" the question caught her off guard as she looked up at his questioning gaze, he had really nice eyes…and such a strong jaw line…_

_Ack! She needed to screw her head on straight! She fumbled around for a good few seconds for an answer, "Umm…uhh, how about next Friday around five? I get off at five and my work is only a few minutes away from here..." _

_He looked as if he was hesitating before he finally replied back, "Ok, how about I come here next Friday around five? I'll see you then Kagome, it was nice meeting you, and I'm looking forward to next week." He smirked at her, that oh so sexy smirk of his she had slowly become addicted to as they chatted that day. _

"_Errm, yah! It was nice meeting you too Inu, see you next time!" He wanted to see her again? He must be pulling her leg…_

_But sure enough, as the next week rolled around, she went over to the café after work. Expecting him to be a no show and stand her up, she was pleasantly surprised to see him sitting in the same spot as last week, waiting for her with that boyish grin of his…_

And that was how their strange relationship had come to be. Not once had they run into each other outside the café, but Inu still knew quite a bit more about Kagome than most of her coworkers even did. She felt as if she could open up to him more than anybody else, except for her childhood friend Sango…but that was different.

She lived far away from home, away from her family. Her family decided to stay in their homeland, Japan, while she came to try her luck in the United States. So far, she was pretty content, but she had to admit she was lacking quite a bit in the social portion of her life…

How sad it was to be twenty-one years old, stable, and single, and yet have no social life outside of work. Well, that's where Inu comes in…he makes up for what she is currently lacking.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Inu's voice cut into her thoughts, forcing her to shake her mind clear and focus on what he was saying….what _was_ he saying??

She looked around and nervously fumbled with her words.

Rolling his eyes at this, he accepted defeat. "You weren't paying attention to what I was saying were you?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of red before stuttering out am apology for not paying attention.

"I was just giving you all the reasons why you _shouldn't_ go out on that date tomorrow night, and I believe I was on reason number fifty-seven…hmm…now I lost my train of thought!"

Giggling she took a few sips of her hot chocolate before trying to quell his ranting. "Well then Inu, I'm going to be going on a date with someone sometime, and he seems like a nice guy. I haven't been on a date since high school, and technically that doesn't really count in my books…"

His brow furrowed as he spoke, "I just don't like the sound of this 'Kouga'" he made the little quotations with his fingers, "You deserve a real man for what you would consider a first date since your high school years…"

Her breath hitched a little bit, but she tried to make it unnoticeable to him, "And whom would this 'real man' be? And what would his traits entail?"

He looked up, pursing his lips as he thought deeply before answering, "A guy who takes the time to get to know you first…someone who you can trust, and depend on to always be there…somebody with good looks and money…" she snickered at that, "What? Its true! Not _everything_ is about personality you know…money is necessary to stabilize a relationship…"

"Inu, the descriptions you gave me….you're not trying to hint at anything are you?" she gave him a sly smile as she tipped her head to finish her drink.

Blushing and stuttering like a mad man, he managed to utter a few coherent words, "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not implying anything…"

"Mmhmm…ok, well, then I suppose there is no reason for me _not_ to go on that date tomorrow night."

He gave her an incredulous glare, "I bet you the date will fall through like fire and brimstone from the heavens."

"Well, let's make it a bet then, seeing as how we've known each other for nearly two months now, I will give you my cell phone number, and you can call me tomorrow night after about midnight, and I'll tell you all the juicy details, and we'll see if you're right."

He raised an eyebrow at this, not declining her offer, "And if I'm right?"

She put a finger to her lips as she thought of some sort of reward. "Then how about next weekend me and you will go out on a date and you can show me what a real man is supposed to be like, eh?" she was just joking around, but was taken off guard with his reaction.

"Deal! I'll show you, give me your number and we'll see who wins by tomorrow night!"

"Um…ok…." She took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down her cell phone number, "here you go…it's a bet then." He pocketed the piece of paper without a word, "Hey! Wait a second, what if I'm right?!"

He chuckled, "Then I suppose I'll just have to take you out as a treat then for winning the bet!"

She nodded her head, but suddenly stopped and furrowed her brow, "Hey! Wait a second…"

He laughed as he began to stand up in order to stretch. "Well, I better get going, I have some business to take care of, nice chatting with you Kagome, expect a phone call from me tomorrow night!" he winked at her as she gathered her things and stretched as well.

"Sure thing you monster…" she joked, they walked down the stairs together, both saying goodbye to the old lady known as Kaede.

Inu always walked her to her car when they left the café. After saying another round of goodbyes and talk to you tomorrow's Kagome settled into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, Inu standing watch, not getting into his red car until Kagome was out of sight.

* * *

A red convertible pulled up in front of a rather large household that was pent up behind electronically controlled iron gates.

Kagome's companion stepped out of the car and made his way to the entrance of the two story home, and once inside, was greeted by another young man with a small black ponytail at the back of his head and large violet eyes.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're finally back. I take it you were with that young lady that has been running through your mind for the past month or so?"

"Oh can it Miroku…for your information I was with Kagome." He reached down into his shirt and pulled out what appeared to be a rather chunky looking necklace. When he unclasped the necklace there was a small pulse of energy before his raven hair faded into a glistening silver, and his eyes melted into a warm golden color. His fingernails had grown slightly thicker and sharper, but most importantly, he no longer had ears on the side of his head, he now had a pair of white fuzzy dog ears atop his head, twitching this way and that.

"Ah, so you _were _with the woman of your dreams…" this earned him a small bop on the head from Inuyasha. "You know, maybe you should just tell her who you really are…she's bound to find out sooner or later you know, the name Inu is definitely short for something…like hmm, let me think…uhh…. Inuyasha."

"Keh, and risk losing her as a normal acquaintance, I don't think so."

Miroku shot a skeptical look towards him, "You are Inuyasha Takahashi, one of the most popular Movie stars at this time, why, you just released a movie into the theatres here for goodness sakes, and she still can't seem to realize you're one and the same?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well, she doesn't ever really get out much, she probably doesn't even know Inuyasha Takahashi exists, which to me is a good thing, I would rather keep it that way." He trekked up a nearby stairway to go to his room

Miroku shook his head, "If she is who you say she is, then she probably wouldn't care if you were famous, she'd care that you had kept this a secret from her instead…"

Inuyasha was already at the top of the stairs when Miroku said this, but with his above-average hearing he picked up on those last sentences.

Miroku was right, he really shouldn't be keeping his real identity a secret from Kagome. He just…he didn't want her to see him as some snobbish prick, and besides, the day he had met her he was in disguise because he didn't want anybody else to recognize him, so he just winged it from there on out with her. Besides…what if his demonic form scared her away?...

He went to the café because it was fairly secluded, giving him the opportunity to get out of his house, it felt more like a cage than a home sometimes. He had moved here to New York because of his latest film, and was promoting it about the city now and then at special celebrity events, and he planned on going back to Japan sometime after this was all said and done and the hype over the new movie died down a bit.

But since he met Kagome, those plans were thrown in the waste basket. He was planning on staying here, if only just to meet with Kagome every Friday at that little café…

He walked down the red carpeted hallway towards the very end where a set of double oak doors stood. Opening them he entered his personal bedroom, where the walls were painted red, and the carpet being a scarlet red as well. In the center of the room stood a king size bed coated with a rich black duvet and large pillows, along with a few other pieces of black wooded furniture scattered here and there along the walls.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation he dove onto his large bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket, appearing to be nothing more than a tangled mess of black and silver hair.

His mind kept wandering back to Kagome.

Ugh, he had to admit that he _was_ jealous of that Kouga bastard…only because that guy had the nerve to ask Kagome out before he, Inuyasha Takahashi, did….he never got to see her outside of the café, outside of her work clothes…

He wondered what style of clothing she wore when she wasn't dressed for work…or what her apartment looked like…according to her she was currently renting out a fairly large sized apartment not too far from the insurance company she worked at.

He knew where she worked, he drove by it several times, but he never could work up the courage to step in and say hello.

Letting out a deep sigh, Inuyasha lugged himself into a sitting position. He had some scheduling to work out tonight, if he was going to be taking Kagome out next weekend, he had to make sure he didn't have any special appearances to go to, if he did, he would just have to cancel them.

Where would he take her anyhow? It's not like he could take her to the park for a picnic or anything, it was mid-December, and much too cold for something of the sort.

"Bleh…" he muttered to himself, he'd just have to think about that later, for now he needed to make sure he would have time off to take her anywhere. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the slip of paper she had handed him over at the café.

He ran his claws over the neatly written digits. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten her number. How funny it was, he could have any woman's number he would ever want, yet this one woman…had managed to turn him upside down and back into the schoolboy he once was when she had given him hers… "Kagome Higurashi…"

* * *

It was well past six in the evening on Saturday when Kagome had finally gotten a call from Kouga.

She was sitting at her computer in her study when she heard the phone's shrill ring coming from her bedroom.

Her heart started to pick up in speed when she heard it, the back of her mind was secretly expecting it to be Inu…so when she answered it her hopes were doused as she heard the wolf demon's voice come through the line.

"_Hello? Kagome?"_

She began walking into her living room only to plop down on the couch in dismay.

"Oh…hey Kouga, did you get the movie listings yet?" she tried not to sound bored…but she couldn't seem to help it, she was more excited about getting that phone call from Inu tonight rather than the actual date…

"_Yeah, there's this new movie out called 'The Feudal Era', it got a five star rating, and its actually in Japanese, I figure maybe we could just watch that seeing as how it's in our native language, it would be something fresh and new. It's an action movie though, so, I wanted to ask you before I picked up the tickets."_

"Oh really? No, I like action flicks, not really into chick flicks and stuff…so it has a five star rating? That hardly ever happens, it must be really good then. Let's go ahead and see that one, I haven't been to the movies in such a long time."

"_I'm sure you'll love it, the guy starring in it is actually a hanyou straight from Japan, and he's a really good actor. I'll pick up the tickets for the seven-thirty showing, the movie will be over at about a quarter past nine, so we'll grab a bite to eat afterwards if you want."_

"Ok, sounds good, thanks Kouga!"

"_So, when do you want me to pick you up?"_

She bit her lip a little bit before answering, "Umm, well its about six forty-five right now so go ahead and pick me up in fifteen minutes, you should have my address already from work."

He sounded a bit crestfallen at this, _"Yup! Well, ok, I'll see you then Kagome, Later!"_

"Ok, bye!"

She gladly hung up the phone, she was beginning to get nervous about the date. She was a grown woman for goodness sakes, what was the matter with her? She definitely needed to get a hold of herself.

She leaned back into her soft cream colored couch, reveling in the feel of it. Looking around her apartment, she figured maybe she could rearrange some of the furniture to help calm her nerves, she always did that feng shui stuff when she was stressing out over something.

Her apartment was painted a warm eggshell color, and the spacious living room was decorated with black lacquered end-tables and entertainment center. One whole wall comprised of a large window, from floor to ceiling, which revealed her own private balcony that could be accessed through a pair of French doors. She had a large corner couch and then a loveseat, both a lovely cream color, and her nearby kitchen was decked out with the latest in culinary supplies, she loved cooking. The kitchen had a lovely breakfast bar overlooking her dainty onyx colored dining table, too bad there wasn't really anyone to share it with. It was always set for two people, but she was of course, the only one who sat there.

It was a two bedroom apartment, the master bedroom being hers of course, and the other spare she turned into her study. Her bedroom was decorated in the same fashion as her living room, walls painted a warm vanilla, to match her bedspread and pillows alike. The queen sized bed-frame was also polished lack lacquer, and shaped in an old vintage, Victorian, type of style. The walls of her apartment were speckled with framed Japanese scripts, each depicting a meaningful word in Japanese calligraphy, and there were also oriental style floral arrangements here and there.

It was an overall beautiful home that she was proud to say she had decorated herself. Okay, so maybe she didn't need to do any redecorating, she would just have to calm her nerves herself and get ready for her date.

She reluctantly got up from her couch and went into the room to throw on a red halter that said "Sugar" in bold white letters, a pair of faded flare jeans, and some red flats. Never really liking makeup, she shoved that idea out of the window and opted for applying some sheer strawberry gloss to her pout, and left her wavy hair down, letting it keep that natural tousled look. There was no point in overdoing it on a first date, right?

Her doorbell rang, signaling her date was finally here. She threw on a fitted white jacket and grabbed her keys as she made her way to the door, opening it to reveal none other than a grinning Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, you look more radiant than ever tonight…"

She may not like him like that but boy did he sure know how to make a woman blush…which she did.

Giggling, she stepped out of her apartment and locked it up, she turned back to him and began to speak, "Well, thanks Kouga, you don't look too bad yourself, now let's get going, I can't wait to see this movie!"

"Sure thing beautiful!" he grinned again as he led her down the staircase. She lived on the fourth floor, so it took them a little bit to get to the bottom and out into the lot where his car was waiting.

_Its pretty chilly tonight…_

She clenched her jacket around her just a little tighter as they walked towards the car, chatting about random things on the way to the cinema.

* * *

Kagome and Kouga were walking towards the movie theatre, talking about whether or not the movie would be good. He had tried to put his arm around her shoulder inconspicuously, but she was on the watch for things like that, and easily brushed him off with a friendly air.

They went inside and gave the doorman their tickets, who directed them towards their specific theatre.

"It shouldn't be too crowded seeing as how the movie has already been out for a few days now, so everyone already saw it." Kouga attempted some more conversation before they wouldn't be able to talk for the next hour or so.

She offered him a warm smile, "Ah, well, in a way that's a good thing, I don't really like crowded areas…" she trailed off as they came across a life-sized movie poster for the movie they were seeing. Her brow furrowing as she read the title:

"_The Feudal Era"_

_Starring Inuyasha Takahashi, Bankotsu Jyuhn, and Kikyou Takeda_

Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the main character, Inuyasha…it was as if he was staring right at her…not to mention he looked almost exactly like…

_No way! I must be losing my mind…_

She shook her head of those silly thoughts, but that small seed of suspicion had already lodged itself in the back of her mind.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Her head shot up to see a worried look on her companion's face, "Uh, umm, yeah, I'm ok, I just thought I saw something, that's all, let's get into the theatre. I really really want to see this movie…" _and this Inuyasha Takahashi fellow…_

* * *

The movie was almost finished, and she had to admit that everyone was right, it was brilliant! It had to be one of the best movies she had ever seen, but what really caught her attention was the main character…Inuyasha…Inu…they both sounded exactly alike, they had the same jawline, the same trademark smirk…she would know, she paid attention to it every Friday at the café…yet, there was no possible way for them to be one and the same…or was there?

Inuyasha had silver hair, and not to mention the fact that he was a demon! Well, a half-demon, but still! Inu had the exact opposite, raven colored hair…and of course, he was sorely lacking in the fuzzy appendages department…

_Bah! They can't be the same person, there was just no way_…and what are the chances of her meeting a look alike? She would take her blessings she supposed…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm snaking around her shoulder. Good God! Does he not get it? She didn't want him touching her like that…She tried to subtly brush his arm off of her, but he wasn't budging this time.

She looked up at him to see him staring straight ahead at the movie screen as if nothing was going on. The nerve of him! She tried one more time, this time with success, but only for a moment. After his arm had been removed from her shoulder, it had begun snaking its way onto her leg.

She wasn't angry anymore, well, ok she was angry, but she was more frightened than angry….she tried to cross her legs but his hand kept her from doing so. She also could have sworn that faint growling noise was coming from him…

She may be one sexually frustrated and deprived person, and him being demon she knew he could tell, but that didn't make it ok for him to force himself on her, in a public place no less! With every passing second she was seeing a side of her coworker that she never would have thought existed, she was so close to screaming if he didn't remove his hand within the next few seconds.

She could feel his claws closing in on the junction between her thighs…

_Oh my god…this can't be happening to me…_ she was on the verge of tears when a sudden shrill ringing scared the ghost out of her.

It was her cell phone! _Oh man…it's a good thing I forgot to turn it off!_

Kouga looked on at the phone as if it were the most treacherous thing he had ever laid his eyes on, but kagome willingly took this as a means of escape and jumped from her seat to go out of the theatre room before Kouga could make a grab for her.

"Hello?" her voice was shaking from her recent scare, and she didn't recognize the number on the phone, but was glad nonetheless. She walked off into the women's restroom just in case Kouga decided to follow her.

"_Kagome? You ok?"_

Her heart started racing in her chest…it was Inu!

"Oh h-hey Inu…umm, I'm ok I guess, I wasn't expecting a call from you this early."

"_Why, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _he sounded a little peeved when he said that…

"No! No no no…I'm glad you called! Well, what drove you to call me before midnight anyhow? Is something up?"

"_No, not really, I guess I just couldn't wait to find out how horrible your date was going, you know me, I'm very impatient…"_

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his expense, so he called because he figured the date was going down in flames already huh? He didn't know how right he was.

"Well, actually, it isn't going very well at all, he was just forcing himself onto me when you-" she never got to finish.

"_You're not leaving with him."_

She was a little surprised at the rather blunt statement. "W-What?"

"_He drove you to the movies didn't he?"_

"Yes…"

"_So that means you don't have a car and he's your ride home."_

"I suppose, I could always walk home."

"_Don't talk nonsense. You're not leaving with him, I won't allow it. Who knows what he would try to do to you if he had taken you home alone…go to the front of the cinema in about five minutes, I'm picking you up."_

There was a loud click, and obviously no room for argument, but she was entirely grateful.

She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at the pale complexion her skin had taken. Pinching her cheeks to get some color into them, she began thinking about what had just happened. Where was Kouga right now? Was he waiting outside of the bathroom for her? He was a demon, he could probably smell her in here…

The five minutes seemed like an eternity as she paced back and forth in the restroom. When she figured it would be a good time to leave she stepped out of the restroom, and began heading out towards the cinema parking lot. She had just stepped outside when she heard Kouga calling for her.

"Kagome? Where do you think you're going? I've been looking for you! I'm your ride home, so if you wanted to leave for your apartment sooner you should have just said so…" the sexual implications behind that last sentence made her blood run cold.

She was about to retort back but the red convertible that came to a screeching halt in front of her made her lose her train of thought.

The tinted passenger window lowered itself to reveal none other than Inu himself, with a rather pissed off expression gracing his features.

"Get in the car."

She would have gladly done so if it had not been for Kouga, who suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him. She struggled to get out of his hold, but to no avail.

"Kouga, let go of me! You're hurting me..!" she whimpered as she continued her futile attempts to escape.

He completely ignored her, focusing his attention on Inu instead, "Hey, who are you?!" Kouga yelled at Inu, obviously pissed off at this stranger trying to take away his lay for the night.

"If you don't let go of Kagome right now, I'm going to make you wish you never went on this charade you call a date by the time I'm done with you!" Inu's face was growing redder by the second with anger.

"Oh yeah? You don't scare me you puny human." He turned to ignore Inu, and continued his assault on Kagome. All she could do was struggle to get away and complain about how he was hurting her. He was dragging her off towards his own car when all of a sudden he felt something quite like a hammer knock him off balance by a few yards.

Kagome looked on to see Inu towering over the wolf demon, cracking his knuckles as he waited, no, dared, Kouga to get up.

Ah, that hammer he felt was that bastard's fist eh? Who does he think he is anyways?

Kouga tried to stand up, but was knocked back down onto the pavement, face first by Inu's mind-blowing punch, this time he didn't get up.

Her heart started beating even faster than it already was when Inu turned to look at her, she had never seen him look so serious before…

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He went to her, gently grabbing hold of her, making sure not to touch the place where that bastard had more than likely bruised her wrists, and ushered her into his car before settling in himself.

He asked her for her address and after she gave it to him he pulled out of the lot and they both lapsed into silence. It was beginning to worry him.

Mistaking her silence for something it really wasn't, he stuttered a bit when he began to talk. "Umm…Kagome, listen, back there…I uh…I'm sorry you had to see that…err…um, you're not scared of me now…are you?..."

She looked at him, "Hm? Oh…no Inu, you didn't scare me, Kouga did…"

"See, if you had been paying attention to my list of reasons why you shouldn't go out on a date with that guy rather than spacing out, none of this would have happened." He joked, trying to make light of the situation.

She let out a small laugh despite the atmosphere, "Actually, I was just thinking about how this is the first time I've seen you outside of the café, and I'm in your car no less…its just a little weird."

He looked a little hurt, and when she noticed she was quick to correct herself, "Not weird in a bad way, just weird in a strange, new, and comforting kind of way…"

His expression lightened almost instantly at hearing that. They lapsed into silence once again, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Kagome's apartment complex about fifteen minutes later.

"Well, this is my stop…Umm, thank you for calling when you did Inu…I don't know what would have happened if you didn't…"

He offered her a reassuring smile, "Let's not think about what _would _have happened, but what _did_ happen instead ok?"

She looked around a bit nervously as she nodded, "Umm, well, uh…it's a little late and umm well, I was wondering if you had any dinner yet?" a small blush covered her cheeks as she desperately tried to contain it.

He noticed her fidgeting and couldn't help but think it to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. While she was too busy trying to avoid looking at him, he took this chance to take in her appearance, noting the casual, yet stylish way she had dressed tonight. He could do nothing less than appreciate her good looks. With the way her hair cascaded in natural waves down to her full hips, and especially the way her skin practically glowed with no trace of makeup to cover it up, he couldn't help but lick his lips in approval.

"Uh, actually no I haven't, why?" he couldn't help but to ask.

She fidgeted some more before replying, "Well, ok…I haven't eaten yet either since this morning, so I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and come up to my apartment and I could make us both something to eat…that is if you don't have any other plans.." she rushed out the last part.

He chuckled to himself, glad this night turned out like it did, save for the part where Kagome had gotten hurt. "I would be honored if you would have me for dinner, I mean, have me _over_ for dinner!" she then laughed uproariously at his expense.

With that said he parked into the designated parking space next to her own black car, and she lead the way up to her apartment. She was still fidgeting a bit when they got up there, as she scuffled through her purse for the keys. Delighted when she finally came across the keys, she proceeded to open the door to her humble abode, with Inu strolling in behind, his eyes never halting in their exploration.

He let out a low whistle, "Man, nice place you got here…did you hire a professional to do this for you?"

She giggled as she slipped out of her jacket and shoes, leaving her footwear by the door and tossing her jacket on the couch after flipping on the lights.

"Nah, I did it all by myself, that's what happens when you have no life I suppose." She laughed.

After telling him to have a seat she made her way into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for two, the sounds of her opening the cupboards and fridge offering him that nice homey feel.

Looking around the apartment, and taking it all in, he realized how it was just…so…Kagome. It was like her personality in a box, aka her apartment. From the warm and inviting cream colors, to the elegant black lacquer, everything said something about her own unique persona. Hell, he liked her apartment even better than his own little mansion! He got up to wander around and check everything out, after telling her of course, just in case she didn't really want him to be snooping around.

First he went to what seemed to be her study, which was organized from top to bottom, if he didn't know her any better, he would have said she was rather anal, but he knew better than that. Moving on to the bathroom across the hall, he had to say he really liked how the walls consisted of paneled mirrors rather than the typical plaster and ceramic tiles, and made him wonder if Kagome wasn't as innocent as he thought she was…

Finally he entered her very own bedroom, the scent of roses flooded his senses, it was her scent, and it was driving him crazy…

The sealing necklace he wore hid his demonic features, but that didn't mean that they weren't there, so his sense of smell was still above average, and because of that he could feel his excitement growing down there. Forcing himself out of the bedroom before he did something rather embarrassing, he went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing as he smelled the delicious aroma of whatever it was Kagome was conjuring up in the kitchen..

"Inu, you can watch the television if you'd like! The remote is on the coffee table! Dinner is almost ready ok?" she hollered from the kitchen over the noise of frying food.

He couldn't quell that warm feeling that jolted his senses as she said that, "Alright! Thanks!" it was as if they were a couple…ack, he shouldn't think like that, he's just here for dinner…he tried to shake that feeling as he turned on the telly.

He began to get a little nervous and he didn't know why. The butterflies in his stomach showed no mercy as he watched Kagome set some food on the dining table.

"Hey Inu, the food is done. I'm sorry it was a bit rushed…its not up to my usual standards, and I'm sorry you have to be here to see it." She laughed as they both sat down together.

Finally, there was someone to sit across from her…that chair had been empty since the day she had bought it…

His eyes widened in surprise at the food and her statement, "What the heck are you going on about? This looks great! I don't normally get home cooked stuff like this, so it looks pretty damn good to me!"

Blushing from the compliments he threw her way she poured them both something to drink before digging in. In the little time she had been in the kitchen she had managed to whip up some fettuccini alfredo and some baked bread topped with melted parmesan cheese. Also on the side she prepared some seasoned shrimp as a topping for the pasta, and a small dish of olive oil and crushed garlic for bread dipping.

They never seemed to have a boring moment while they talked about everything and anything, and both couldn't ignore the growing feelings starting in the pit of their stomachs, and it wasn't because of the food either.

"So, what movie did you see before that douche bag decided to turn all queer on you?" Inu inquired, before resuming his consumption.

Kagome chewed her food and swallowed before furrowing her brow, "We actually saw a really good movie, it was called 'The Feudal Era'..." she saw Inu visibly flinch when she said that. That small seed of suspicion from earlier that day began to grow as she closed in on her guest, "You know….the main character looks almost exactly like you, isn't that crazy?"

"Y-yeah…I mean, what are the chances?" His voice cracked a little bit when he answered.

She propped her elbow up on the table and was tapping her fork on the edge of her mouth before she spoke again, "Have you seen that movie yet? It was really good…I just can't get over the main character's performance!"

"No…I can't say that I have…" he buried himself in the task of eating his food, but soon found no more food left on his plate! She noticed this and took the opportunity to question him a little further. "What was that guy's name…it's on the tip of my tongue…"

he looked at her as if he were pleading her not to say it, "Ah! Inuyasha! That's what it was…isn't it also strange how similar your names are? You'd think he was your demonic twin or something!"

She laughed about it, and he quickly fell in step with it, to try and brush this whole thing off. Clearing his throat "If you'll excuse me, I think I need some fresh air, mind if I go on the balcony for a minute?"

"Um, sure, no problem."

He got up from his seat, making sure to tuck the chair back in before making his way over to the French doors.

"Hey, did you know you forgot to lock your balcony?" he looked a bit irritated. Anyone could have broken into her apartment! He didn't want to think of how dangerous it would have been had someone took advantage of something like this and harmed Kagome.

"Hm? Oh, yah, I always leave them unlocked, I live on the fourth floor, so its no big deal, if someone wanted to steal something they'd have to go through the trouble of climbing up here first.

He supposed he would let it pass this time. Nodding, he turned to go out the double doors and leaned against the marble wall, overlooking a good portion of the neighborhood.

She could see his outline through the silk curtains as he stood outside.

_What was I thinking? There is absolutely _no_ way Inu could be Inuyasha, it's just some bizarre coincidence! Me and my over reactive imagination…_

Seeing his plates practically licked clean, she began to pick them up and wash them in the kitchen, humming as she did so.

Today was absolutely crazy, first she went on a date, then her date turned out to be a psychotic lecher, and then she ended up spending time with an Inuyasha Takahashi look alike! What are the chances…she didn't even want to think about that anymore.

When she was finished washing the dishes and putting everything away, Inu had already began making his way back inside the living room.

Noticing that she had already cleaned up the dishes he felt bad, "I'm sorry, I wanted to help you clean up…thank you though.."

She smiled reassuringly, "It's really no big deal Inu, I live alone so I always wash the dishes. I should be thanking you for staying for dinner, it was a lot of fun to actually have someone over…"

He just couldn't get enough of her, she was such a genuinely kind person…

"Well, it's getting pretty late, and I don't want to keep intruding, how about I call you tomorrow?" he offered. He didn't have any appearances until Monday, so he was in the clear if she wanted to do something tomorrow…good.

"Actually, why don't you just come over around noon, and I'll make you lunch, and then do you think you can help me set up my Christmas tree? I have this huge tree that I have to set up by myself every year, it would be nice to have some help this time.." she laughed at herself.

He looked at her seriously for a second before smiling, had she really been all alone for this long? There was just no way a woman like her wouldn't have been approached by some guy all these years…in New York City no less! So what made her choose him of all people? He was sort of lying right under his nose…about who he even was…he should tell her, but…he liked talking to someone who isn't kissing his ass or hating on him for once…he's just, normal to her…not famous…

"Sure thing, I'll come over for your cooking anytime!" they laughed as she led him to the door, "and it's been a while since I've even put a tree up, so I'm sure it'll be lots of fun." _Especially since it will be with you…_ he finished silently to himself.

They said their goodbyes, both a little nervous as they were standing at the door. Kagome being the sappy romantic at heart was expecting a good night kiss in the back of her mind, but knew it would be absolutely ridiculous for her to want that from Inu. So the surprise she felt when he actually leaned down to give her a hug was overwhelming, so you can imagine the look on her face when he tipped his face at the last minute to peck her on the cheek before pulling away to go down the stairs. He was blushing like a mad man as he waved goodbye one last time and raced off into the parking lot to leave.

If he hadn't left so quickly, she would've had half the mind to grab him and kiss him right back! Oooohhhh, now it was going to be so awkward tomorrow when he comes over! Should she act like nothing happened? Or should she sit down and talk with him about it?...

_I'll just act like nothing happened unless he says something about it…_

With that final thought she began the task of cleaning up and getting ready for bed, with images of a certain man being the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Inu, or actually, Inuyasha, was driving in his red convertible to Kagome's apartment. He looked ok from the outside, but on the inside he was mentally beating himself up.

_Dammit all! Why did he do that?! He shouldn't have kissed her last night! _

But…he just couldn't seem to help it…it felt so natural to do so…and it made him feel like a high school teenager again, butterflies and everything. What was it about her that made his head spin and his heart beat like a mad man?

_Her honesty, her innocence, her beauty, her sense of humor, her quick wit and intelligence that always seemed to keep him on his toes, and especially how he has never been bored in her presence…not even once._

Wow, that was a lot of good qualities, all solidified into one, amazingly beautiful woman. An _untouched_ woman no less…how on earth had he lucked out? Normally the cosmos seemed to be pitted against him, despite his being rich and famous, he was lacking in his happiness. And that's what really matters, right?

Her scent drives him wild, and her eyes, those beautiful pools of crystal azure, captivate him to no end. She was such an organized, yet laid back kind of woman…is that even possible? She was just so goddamn perfect…and he was lying to her.

He felt like a jerk, keeping his identity a secret from her…

He decided that he would remind Kagome of the date she owes him this Friday, which just so happened to be Christmas Eve…it was perfect, he would plan the whole night to perfection, and tell her who he really was, it would be up to her whether or not to accept him or be angry at him…

Still about ten minutes away from her place, he whipped out his cell phone and called his friend Miroku.

"_Why, hello there Inuyasha, or should I say, my dear friend Inu, what ever do you need?"_

"Oh can it Miroku…I want you to get me reservations for two under the name Inu at the city's best Japanese restaurant, now. Make it for six thirty on Friday, and I want the table to be secluded."

"_Yes sir! Can do! Roger!-"_

"Oh shut up, thanks Miroku, talk to you later." Snapping his phone shut again, he began pulling into Kagome's lot, parking in the same spot as last night.

He was deliberately taking his time on getting up to her apartment, but of course, he eventually ended up on her doorstep.

Steeling himself up for their imminent encounter, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.

He leaned his ear towards the door when he heard some muffled sounds coming from the other side, and almost fell over when the door suddenly swung open, revealing a disheveled Kagome.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed! I slept in and ten I heard the knocking and then I tripped on my blanket, and then I tried to get up and get the door again but I tripped again and…and…I'm sorry you have to see me like this.." she offered a sheepish grin.

Taking in her appearance, he noted the cute sunny yellow fleece pajamas. They hung loosely from her petite frame, but he admitted to himself that she still looked goddamn sexy with her hair tousled like that. It seems she looks good no matter what she's doing…or did for that matter.

He never thought he would see the day when a woman could look so beautiful after just waking up in the morning…

"Umm, Inu? I'll go change if this bothers you, it'll just be a minute if you-"

"No no no ! It's perfectly fine, I don't mind at all.."

A blush began making its way onto her cheeks, so she turned away from his view and began heading back inside the apartment towards the kitchen area.

"Umm, you can come in you know, go ahead and sit down on the couch for some television while I fix up lunch."

He came in without hesitance, and closed the door behind him. Sitting down on the couch he turned on the television with the nearby remote, but wasn't really paying attention to the screen. He was wondering what was going through her mind, she hadn't said anything about that little bit of affection he bestowed upon her last night…so maybe he shouldn't say anything either…

Secretly of course, he kept eyeing her out of the corner of his eye as she prepared lunch, wondering when and if their kiss last night would be brought up into conversation…

* * *

They had just finished lunch, sukiyaki steak and a big helping of vegetables and rice; it was soooo delicious…he felt as if he were in heaven.

Kagome was cleaning the dishes when Inu came up beside her and began helping her rinse them as soon as she was done scrubbing. All she could do was offer a smile as they continued their cleaning, talking about random things, except of course, their intimacy from last night.

They both felt as if it were building up inside of them, but nonetheless, they kept bottling it up inside of them, waiting for the other to acknowledge that it was there.

"Well, my tree is in my storage room out behind the complex, so I'll go grab it really quick and you can watch the tv while I'm gone, it shouldn't take that long ok?" she started slipping on a pair of shoes, still dressed in her pajamas, but was suddenly blocked off by Inu.

"You're going to lug a tree all the way up here by yourself? I don't think so. Give me the key to your storage unit and the unit number and I'll get it." The look he was throwing her way made her realize there was no room for argument this time.

"Umm, ok, well, here," she reached beside him for a set of keys on a key holder conveniently placed by the door, "the tree is in a big white cardboard box, its in the very front, you can't miss it, and the unit number is 205…I'll leave the door open for you."

Nodding, he snatched the keys up from her and started making his way down the stairwell.

After he was out of sight Kagome looked down at herself to take in her ragged appearance.

_Ugh, I look so rough right now, how embarrassing...I should go change into something else and make myself at least a little more decent..._

Taking his absence as her chance to do her morning routine, she brushed her teeth and comber her unruly hair, which was still somewhat wild but at least it was better than before.

Going into her room she stripped herself of her pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans that cutoff at the knee and had a heart stitched on one of the back pockets. Peeking out of her bedroom to make sure Inu wasn't back yet, she saw the door still open and heard no sounds coming from the living room.

She figured he probably wouldn't be back for another five minutes or so, the tree she had was pretty big and took a lot of work to get up the stairs.

But of course, as she was walking around her room with her top off, and nothing else covering her upper half but a lacy red bra, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Inu was in fact a hanyou…

So while she was walking around her room with her top off, trying to decide what top to wear, Inu had made his way into the apartment and carefully set the tree down, wondering where the blue eyed woman was.

Following her scent he trailed her to her bedroom, the door wide open, letting him see Kagome's almost bare back as she flipped through her closet, tapping her foot on the ground.

_Oh my god..._he thought.

He couldn't help but to stare at her…

Suddenly she said something along the lines of "Aha!" and pulled a white tank top off a hanger, and made her way towards the bed holding the shirt.

That's when she saw him standing in the doorway.

That's when she saw his mouth hanging open like a fish.

That's when she yelped of embarrassment and tried to hurry up and pull her shirt over her head, effectively getting herself tangled up in it.

"Ack! Inu! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to get the tree!"

"I did get the tree! Its already in the living room!" He was frantically looking around, trying not to look at her as she was struggling to make herself decent, but ultimately failing.

After a little bit she gave up, huffing to herself. She was officially stuck in her shirt. Sucking it up and putting her pride and decency aside, she spoke. "Inu? Are you still there? I can't see anything."

There was silence for a little bit before he answered her, "Yeah…I'm here."

Her face burned with shame at the fact that he was still there staring at her.

"Um..well, can you help me? I seemed to have gotten myself stuck.."

Muttering a "sure", he went to her side and began helping her out of the tangled mess of clothing, but not without getting a huge dose of her creamy skin and her ample breasts that were mere inches away from his own skin.

He almost let out a growl due to his sudden arousal, and he could smell the spike in her own arousal as well, which wasn't helping him any.

To be sure he didn't act on his demon instincts and take her right there, he hurriedly helped her to right herself and in no time she was decently covered once again.

That sounded a lot easier for him to do than it actually was.

Breaking the awkwardness they both decided to start on the tree and began acting as if nothing happened once again.

Placing the mount next to the French doors of her balcony, they began setting up the tree, listening to some Christmas music Kagome had turned on halfway through their work.

While Inuyasha was spreading the final branches Kagome went outside to go and bring up a few boxes of ornaments and lights she had forgotten to get earlier.

About an hour or so later the tree was set up and lit quite nicely. The artificially frosted evergreen branches were decked out with pearly gold ornaments and gold lights.

"You know, I think this is the best my Christmas tree has ever looked so far…thanks a lot Inu…I really appreciate it." She went to sit down on the sofa, wiping her brow with her arm as she let herself sink into the cushions. Inu followed and sat on the other end of the couch, looking at their handy work, and feeling smug about her compliment.

"Keh, of course it looks the best it ever has, because **_I_** was here to help you, that's why. It really wasn't any trouble at all." He said, smirking in that sexy way that always made her stomach flop.

She was staring at him thoughtfully before speaking, "You know, when I first met you at the café, I never would have imagined you would be here in my home with me, helping me set up my tree of all things…isn't it funny?" she laughed a little, nudging his leg with her foot.

"Yeah actually it is…but I couldn't imagine it being any other way…"

His words startled her, making her heart pick up its pace.

"Umm, Inu…about earlier, I'm sorry you had to see that…and umm…about last night, I wanted to ask you…"

She was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, not being able to push herself to finish her question.

Inu looked down at the floor before breaking the awkward silence, "Ah, well, if it bothered you I'm really sorry, I never should have crossed the line-"

"No!" she nearly yelled, noticing this she began coughing as she lowered her voice, "I mean…I uh…I…I don't mind…err, I didn't mind…" oh those butterflies were fluttering at high speed right about now…

Inu's head shot up at her confession,"R-really?" his voice squeaked a little bit, "Well I um…I've sorta kind of…um, I've had feelings for you for a while now…" he began slowly, as he looked at her dead in the eye.

She was so utterly happy, and her heart was practically in her throat when she spoke back, unconsciously leaning towards him, "I think I've had feelings for you all along too Inu…there's just something there…I can't quite put my finger on it, but its there…"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get you off my mind…"he offered, as he also ended up scooting towards her, "I don't know what it is Kagome, but its just, much deeper than liking you…I feel like I've known you since before I met you…and I can't seem to get enough of talking to you…and when you told me you were going on a date with that asshole, I couldn't help but to get jealous." He admitted.

Their faces were mere inches apart now. Her scent was intoxicating him, as he could smell her arousal and nervousness. They way her face flushed with a rosy color made him want to kiss her all over.

As if she could read his mind she suddenly got up off the couch and began heading towards the hallway.

It was like trying to douse a wildfire that had already started to burn out of boundaries with just one bucket of water…to put it plain and simple, it didn't work.

His demon instincts were already in gear and he could do nothing to stop them, nor did he want to. Something was calling him to her, something deep inside him was telling him that she was the one, don't lose her…don't let her get away…

"Inu, I think I'm going to wash up, I'll be right-" the rest of her sentenced was silenced by Inu's mouth crashing against hers, practically devouring her now swollen lips.

Despite the suddenness of the intimate assault, it wasn't at all rough like it appeared, it was tender in a different way, founded by a burning desire that dwelled within both of them.

After overcoming the initial shock of it all, Kagome began to reciprocate the kiss, letting her hands run through his thick black hair, and letting out soft moans that were beginning to drive him wild.

After a little bit more of his kisses on her lips he gently tugged on her hair, making her head lull back, allowing him access to the smooth curve of her neck. He just couldn't get enough of her, the way she tasted in his mouth was just too good to be true.

He pushed her up against the wall of the hallway as he rained open-mouthed kisses down her neck, gently sucking here and there, followed by some tender swirls of his tongue, efficiently eliciting a loud moan from the raven haired beauty.

Taking this as an opportunity he had been waiting for, he suddenly stopped his assault on her neck and took advantage of her now open mouth, invading her warmth with his tongue, searching for her own.

This newfound intimacy had her senses reeling, all she could do was sit back and enjoy the ride as she shyly returned the favor he was demanding of her. There was a small knot building itself up inside of her, and she didn't know what it was, but her body seemed to understand as she began to unconsciously grind her hip into his groin, effectively extracting a low moan of approval from him.

With her grinding his manhood, that was all he needed to know before he picked her up, still kissing her, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way towards the bedroom.

She knew where they were going now but she made no move to stop him. She didn't want him to stop.

This felt so right…

Laying her in the bed he lowered himself on top of her warm body, beginning to show her neck the same love and affection as he had earlier in the hallway.

This seemed to be her weak spot as she began to moan and whimper huskily in his ear as she began to explore the firmly toned muscles of his chest through his shirt. He had began to stroke her bare midsection where her shirt had ridden up, and slowly but surely made his way up towards the edge of her bra.

He paused for a few seconds, allowing her a chance to say no to what he was about to do, when she arched against him with a soft purr like sound, that was all the permission he needed as he began to cup her breast.

She let out another loud moan, making him even harder down there. He returned to kissing her full on the mouth, plunging into her warmth, this time much more eagerly, while pulling her up to unhook her bra.

Once that was accomplished he proceeded to sit her up and slipped off her shirt and bra, revealing her porcelain skin to his hungry, wandering eyes.

Whimpering for him to continue his affections, she grasped his hair and pulled him back down on top of her, but this time he went straight for her breast. Her nipples were already taut and begging for him to pay them a visit as he began to suckle one mound, swirling his tongue around the nipple, while kneading the other mound with his other hand.

Letting out a cry of ecstasy, she grasped his hair, not wanting this teasing to continue but at the same time she couldn't get enough of it as she began to grind her hips into his hardness.

She might not have ever done this before, but she knew exactly what that was in between his legs…she wasn't _that_ naïve…

Wanting to get rid of the burning hot desire that was building up between her own legs, she pushed him up off of her and pulling his shirt over his head.

She didn't have long to take in the nicely tanned and built muscle tone of his chest before he came crashing down upon her again, resuming his assault on her breasts.

While she was muddled over with desire, she couldn't help but to notice the large beaded necklace that was around Inu's neck. She'd never noticed it before…

Seeing as how he was also overcome with desire, he failed to notice her hands reaching up to unclasp his necklace to get it out of the way until it was already too late. As soon as the necklace fell to the bedcovers he felt that familiar pulse of energy come crashing through him.

She screamed.

It was like having a bucket of ice cold water thrown over his whole body as he tore himself away from her, backing up towards the bedroom door half naked, panting heavily as he watched the look on her face turn from surprised shock, to recognition, and finally, to anger.

"You…! You **_are_** Inuyasha!!!! When I saw that movie I told myself you looked exactly like him! I thought I was just imagining things! How could you!!!?? What do you want from me?! Is this some kind of scam you set up for some sort of publicity?!" she nearly yelled at the top of her lungs.

He panicked, running his hand through his now silver hair, his golden eyes switching their focus from her to the floor and back again. "I…I can explain! No, this wasn't for publicity! Its just me, there isn't anything to it! I swear!"

How could everything have gone so wrong in such a short period of time?

"I can't believe I was _this_ close to giving myself to you…" she said, pulling the covers around her as she stood up to make her way towards him, "You really are good at what you do Inuyasha, your act was pretty damn near perfect, you fooled me completely. Now, let's get real, what do you want from me? I'm a nobody, there has to be something more to this!" she nearly hissed.

"Kagome, I don't want anything! I swear to you! I was going to tell you about this on Friday, when we went out on a date, I put that on everything!" his brow furrowing as he pleaded, knowing this was going down the drain, and fast.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she lowered her voice to a dangerously low tone, "Inu…or should I say, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi…If there is one thing I _don't_ like, its being _lied_ to. You could be the king of England, the president of the United States, the world's _biggest_ celebrity, but if you lie to me that makes you no better than…than…than someone like Kouga!"

"Kagome I had no intentions of-"

"Get out."

"But Kagome-"

"I said get out."

He ran his hands through his silver locks once again, his now visible dog-ears drooping as he let out what sounded like a whine.

She watched him carefully as he went to the bed and snatched up the necklace and his shirt, slipping it on. Looking at her as he clasped the necklace on once again, reverting back to his human form, he saw the curiosity cross her features before she shook her head, stoning her countenance once more.

And without another word, he turned to leave as she watched him leave her home, not letting the tears fall until after she was sure the door had closed behind him.

She threw on a shirt before slowly making her way towards the living room, it was now fairly late and already dark outside; which of course, made her Christmas tree stand out more than ever, the lights steadily glowing, giving her living room a warm, ethereal glow…

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity in silence, staring languidly at the tree her and Inu…or, Inuyasha, put up together…it really was quite pretty…

She was so ashamed for letting herself get carried away like that…with someone that had been lying to her about _who he was_…

She was so **angry**! She should _never_ speak to him again!

But then if she was really so angry…why did she have this aching feeling in her chest at the thought of never contacting him again?...

So there she sat, staring at the tree, many thoughts racing through her mind before she eventually retired to her bed in order to ready herself for work tomorrow.

* * *

Kouga had quit his job over the weekend, thank goodness. So she didn't have to deal with him at all this whole week.

Kagome was in her office typing away on her laptop as she heard her cell phone go off for the fifth time today.

Pausing in her work to pull her phone out of her purse, she looked at the caller id, seeing that it read Inuyasha, it _did_ say Inu, but after the whole incident four days ago she changed it to his _real_ name.

Rolling her eyes she hit one of the side buttons, successfully forwarding his call to her voicemail.

It was now Thursday, and everyday since Sunday she had received call upon call from Inuyasha. She made it a nightly ritual to sit down on her couch and stare at their Christmas tree, yes, _their_ tree, and listen to him beg for her forgiveness in the fifteen or so voicemails he would leave her that day.

He had even sent her a bouquet of roses to her work the other day.

At this point in time, she wasn't angry with him anymore really, she just decided that it would be best if he forgot about her, she could never be anybody, and she didn't understand why he had chose her in the first place…

She would go home after work and watch his appearances on the tv, she even went so far as to buy a few of his movies and watch them by herself while she would consume tub after tub of chocolate ice cream. She also had to admit that she was already used to his actual appearance, and decided she kind of liked it better than his human form that she had come to know him by…

He was supposedly dating Kikyou Takeda, well, that's what _she _was saying anyways, although he always denied the claim when he was interviewed. The other day he was on the famed music channel, being interviewed by some of his fans when one of them asked him that since he wasn't really dating the actress Kikyou, then was he pursuing someone else?...

"_I really have feelings for a certain someone, who I'm sure would rather be anonymous right now, but I'm afraid the feelings aren't being reciprocated.."_

His fans were outraged at such a confession, and even went so far as to call her a bitch for not liking the oh so famous Inuyasha Takahashi.

Sighing, she saved her work and closed her laptop, packing up for the day, she decided she would kill for her ritualistic mint chocolate chip cappuccino and pressed herself to go to the café.

When she had come upon the small building, memories of her and Inuyasha getting to know one another, and joking around came to mind. That aching feeling came back to invade her chest once again as she realized how he was really throwing signs her way, and flirting with her all those times at the café. Like a gentleman though of course…

Damn him for making her feel empty like this.

She pulled around into the lot, and almost crashed when she saw the same fiery red convertible that she always saw every Friday…

Should she go in or not?...

Her hear started beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to calm down.

No, she would go in and get her drink, and leave. He was probably upstairs in their usual spot…so maybe she could just go in and get out without him noticing her there.

Steeling herself for a possible encounter with Inuyasha, she parked and made her way inside the café.

The café owner gave her a sad look upon her entrance, but took her order nonetheless.

While she was waiting for her drink she looked around, pretending to be uninterested, noting that Inuyasha was indeed upstairs, for he was nowhere to be found down here. Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as she forced herself to pay for her drink when it was ready and march out of the door.

As she was pulling out of the parking lot, she looked up at their usual table through the front window of the café, and sucked in a breath as she saw Inuyasha there, with his silver hair, sipping his drink all by himself as he stared right back at her, his golden orbs piercing right through her before she turned around to resume driving home.

* * *

He knew that she was there, she had forgotten in one of those interviews she had watched over him he mentioned how he could smell and hear things from miles away…

"Oh how could I be so stupid…" she muttered to herself as she fumbled with her keys before finally letting herself into her home.

Without even thinking she went and turned on the lights to the Christmas tree and began stripping out of her work clothing, setting her drink down on the table as she passed by.

Throwing on nothing but a robe in preparations for a long hot bath, she walked back out to her living room, taking a few sips of her drink as she looked at the tree again. The sun outside was barely even there now that winter was here full force, the snow outside was practically eclipsing the sunlight.

She was deep in thought about a certain someone as she stared outside her French doors when the shrill sound of her cell phone pierced through the silence, effectively frightening her.

After calming herself down she reached for the phone, her mouth drawn into a tight line as she saw who it was.

_Inuyasha…_

Should she pick it up?...What would she say??

The way he was looking at her with those empty golden eyes earlier was beginning to bore into her conscience.

The phone was still ringing.

He must truly like her if he was still pursuing her…and the look on his face…the way he sounded so heartbroken every time he left her a voicemail…she should have noticed it before…but she was too stubborn. He was an actor after all…he got paid big bucks to play the role of someone he really wasn't…so why did she want to believe that his feelings for her were real? That the person he made himself out to be in front of her was real?

The phone was practically on its last ring when she pushed the answer button and slowly lifted it to her ear. Her mouth instantly went dry as she forced herself to speak.

"H-Hello?"

"_Kagome?...Is it really you?..."_

Her heart almost broke at hearing the desperateness in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me, Inu…yasha.."

"_I saw you earlier at the café…and I wanted to talk to you-"_

"I know, I saw your car…" she interrupted.

"_Kagome, I've been wanting to talk to you this whole week but all I've been getting is your answering machine…I'm so glad you finally picked up so we can work this whole mess out…"_

She steeled herself for what she was about to say next, she had already made the decision to do this when she heard how heartbroken he was, he didn't deserve this, he deserved to be with a somebody, somebody who was worth his time, not a nobody like her.

"Inuyasha, I picked up this time to tell you to stop calling me."

It got quiet on his side of the line for a little while, it seemed like an eternity for her though.

"_K-Kagome, you can't mean that…I-I, I just can't stop thinking about you, there is something there between us and I can't just make it go away!"_

She felt the tears beginning to cloud her line of sight as she stared off at the Christmas tree.

"Inuyasha, there isn't anything between us, there can't be, you're a celebrity, I'm a nobody, I work at a stupid insurance company down the block, there's just no way there can be something there, don't you understand?"

"_No Kagome don't say that! Don't _you _understand?! I know you feel it too, there is something there, and I know what it is. I know you know what it is, you just don't want to admit it. I need to see you Kagome, please, we need to talk this out-"_

"There isn't anything to talk about!" she cried out, clearly in pain as her body began shaking with sobs that she had been holding in this whole time.

"_Yes there is, I'm coming to see you, Kagome I love-"_

He never got to finish as she hurriedly clicked the end call button, relinquishing herself to the pitiful sobs she was pouring out of her body.

Why did she feel this empty hole in her heart, it can't be what he thinks it is….its just impossible.

She had never felt this way about someone before, never opened herself up to anybody like she had to him, and he lied to her.

And it wasn't even like a simple, silly little lie; it was a serious one, about his frickin identity for goodness sakes!

But she couldn't help but to forgive him, although she was being stubborn about it.

It was for the best if they never spoke again, she didn't want to become a notch on his bedpost once he tired of her and moved on to some model of some sort, or other famous celebrities. And to think she had almost given herself to him, without hesitance…how stupid can she get?

Was she really that desperate for sexual attention because of all these years of loneliness building up into sexual frustration? So desperate that she would let any man touch her like Inuyasha did?

No…she didn't let Kouga do anything of the sort with her…she didn't want to…

It was different with Inuyasha.

But they came from practically two different worlds! They could never be!

Everyone would ridicule him for being with her, and everyone would hate her for being with him! All of the rumors and gossip that would circulate around them, how could he expect her to deal with them?

_Because you love him…_her mind answered for her.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! I'm talking to myself in my head, oh, and now I'm just completely talking out loud…I think I'm going crazy…" she muttered, wiping the tears from her face and massaging her temples.

When had she started to love him? Because it sure as hell didn't happen in the last week or so, that wasn't possible…she had fallen in love with him somewhere along the way, during their meetings at the café, without even knowing it…

Her thoughts were interrupted as there came am urgent knocking on her door.

"Kagome?! I know you're home, we need to talk!" came Inuyasha's voice from the other side of her door.

The tears began to sting her eyes once again as she heard his deep voice cracking with pain.

"Inuyasha go away! We're through! You don't know me and I don't know you!" she cried, sitting down on the couch, hugging her knees to herself as she lowered her head onto them.

"Kagome, be reasonable! I never meant to fool you like that! I swear! We can work this out, I'll do anything!" he sounded desperate now, he really did need her. He didn't realize how much he needed her in his life until she had tried to forcefully erase him from hers. He needed her…he needed Kagome…

"Inuyasha, just go away…" came her strangled sob, the last part nearly a whisper, but she knew he could hear her.

She sat there crying, figuring he had finally took the hint and left.

Of course, that's where she was wrong.

"You know, I could have sworn I told you that you should lock your balcony doors…"

She cried out in protest as her head shot up, she saw none other than Inuyasha himself, in all of his silver haired glory. He looked just as ragged as she did, but he still looked like a god in her eyes, a god that she could never obtain.

"What are you doing here! I told you there isn't anything between us any-"

She was silenced as Inuyasha lunged at her and pressed herself against him, reveling in the way she fit so perfectly against him, before quieting her protests with a ravenous kiss.

They both kissed until they ran out of air, and once they caught their breaths Kagome broke away from him.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what you think you're doing here, or what you think you're going to accomplish, but I want you gone…"

He shook his head, offering her a broken smile, "I know that's not what you want Kagome, that kiss just told me otherwise…you know how I feel, and I hope you feel the same way." He reached for her again, but she backed away from him.

Sighing, he followed her, until she ran into a wall, allowing him to place his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her. He noted the spike in her arousal, but decided to keep that to himself until this was all straightened out, he didn't want to come off as some sex-crazed demon that was after her goods.

"Inuyasha…what are you-" she whispered, not being able to finish as she was once again silenced with his lips, this time the kiss was soft, tender, and romantic.

She was unwillingly melting in his arms, damn him…

Slowly trailing kisses down the outline of her jaw, he nudged her head aside and began to assault the curve of her neck, the slick wetness of his tongue swirling on her sensitive skin was agonizing, forcing her to respond by grabbing his hair and gently pressing him into her neck for more of his affections, to which he gladly obliged.

With heavy lidded eyes she looked ahead to see his dog-ears swiveled towards her, focusing on the moans coming from her throat as he worked his magic. Slowly but surely, she managed to work her way up towards his ears, the second she began to massage them at their point of attachment Inuyasha stopped his assault on her neck.

She was expecting him to be upset, but was pleasantly surprised to hear him let out a low growl, vibrating her chest as he continued his animalistic response to her ear-tweaking.

Giggling she continued to rub his ears but eventually had to stop as he pulled away from her, only to come face to face with her, touching foreheads. His amber eyes were clouded over with desire and contentment, rather than the empty void they had been earlier.

They were both panting heavily, staring at one another thoughtfully.

"Kagome…you gotta believe me…I never meant for it to get this far and fool you like that…I was really going to tell you tomorrow, on Christmas eve…"

She hushed him by placing her finger to his mouth, "I…I do believe you…I just didn't want to…its just so hard to believe that you would like somebody like me…when you could have anyone you want." She mused.

"That's where you got it wrong, its so hard for me to believe that _you_ like _me_…you liked me without all of the fortune and fame, unlike everyone else…before I was famous, no one spared me a glance, with or without my human disguise. But you…you're different Kagome…you're special…"

"I like you as a demon…err hanyou..."

"See…that's what I mean, you like me for who I am…you saw my real personality without all of the fame to back me up, and now you've seen me in my true form, and you still have no qualms about it…"

He began to ravish her swollen lips once more, picking her up and laying her on the huge sofa by the Christmas tree.

This time she didn't protest at all as he began to build up that burning knot once more by showering her with kisses and caresses.

He practically tore off her robe before plunging her into a state of ecstasy as he began to tease her breasts like last time once more.

His breathing was becoming ragged, "Kagome, I can't seem to get you out of my mind…you drive me crazy…I'd do anything for you…" she let out a cry of pleasure as he gently nipped her taut bud.

He let out a growl of approval as she was arching herself into his hardness.

He could barely take it anymore when he stripped himself of his shirt, returning his attentions to her neck, cupping one of her breasts with his clawed hands.

The initial skin-to-skin contact took her by surprise but she quickly found she liked the feel of it as he worked his magic.

She was panting and letting out velvety sounding mews from the back of her throat as his hand ceased kneading her breast and worked its way down to her core, stroking the building fire that was taking hold in her lower abdomen.

Tugging on his pants, she begged him to end this teasing, to rid her of this white hot fire that was surging through her veins.

Complying, he stood up and stripped out of his pants, and then as she watched in amazement, his boxers came off as well.

It was then that she got a little scared.

How was _that_ going to fit inside of _her_?

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha chuckled before settling himself between her thighs. "It'll be ok…it might hurt at first, but I'll be sure to be gentle for you…I'll make sure you get your fill.." he whispered huskily, before proceeding to fulfill his dark promise.

He steadied himself between her legs, positioning his manhood against her core, the tip just barely inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you've never done it before…"

Her eyes were clouded with desire as she answered him. "I'm sure, if it's with you its ok…I trust you…"

He looked at her thoughtfully; those words meant so much to him…"Kagome, I love you…"

Before she could say she loved him back his mouth crashed against hers as he began to force himself inside her, effectively silencing her cries of pain.

When he was fully inside her, he was finding it hard not to release himself already, she was so tight, that he had no doubt in his mind that she was a complete virgin.

He pulled away from her, and began to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She began telling him how badly it hurt when he hushed her with his finger to her lips.

"Just let it get used to it first, then I'll show you how good it really feels…ok? I promise…"

Nodding, she lay there, letting him shower her with honeyed words and kisses before he slowly began to move.

Sucking in a breath, she stifled a moan, "Oh my..god…"

Picking up the pace just a little bit, he drew out that stifled moan, which turned out to be just a few steps under a scream, of pleasure that is…

He pumped himself in and out of her gently, but roughly enough to show her who was in charge. Their bodies soon became slick with sweat, Inuyasha lapping at her neck, tasting the saltiness.

When her moans became louder and louder, he could tell she was about to climax, and when she did he took that precise moment to nip her on the junction of her shoulder and neck, as he found release with her.

Grunting a few times, he finished releasing his seed into her before rolling to the side, still inside her as they faced one another.

"Inuyasha…we didn't use a condom…"

He began to panic, he didn't want her to be angry with him now, he didn't mean to do that, it just, felt so natural…he never did it without protection before!

"I-I'm sorry, we'll go pick up a morning-after pill asap…"

"No…I…really don't mind… I don't know why…I just feel honored that you would do that with me…"

"You know…if you get pregnant…that means that you're stuck with me…"

"I think I would have been stuck with you regardless…." She laughed. Maybe this whole thing about him being a celebrity wouldn't be so bad after all. At least she knew that if they had a child together it would be well cared for…and god knew how bad she wanted children of her own after seeing so many of her high school friends pictures with their kids.

"Well…you know what I mean…I'm a dog-demon, and dog-demons mate for life Kagome…and well, I kinda sorta just marked you as my mate…I swear it was instinctual…although my feelings for you might have had something to do with it…" he winked at her.

"Inuyasha I love you…I don't know how this is going to work, but I know it will somehow…" she began kissing him once again, and moaned when she felt him harden back up inside of her.

Rolling her over onto her back once more he began to make love to her once more, eliciting moans of pleasure from the beautiful blue-eyed woman beneath him.

She looked like a lazy kitten, his lazy kitten.

"I love you too Kagome… we'll make it through this…"

* * *

She woke up in the arms of a certain silver-haired man the next morning, yawning and stretching her limbs as she went. It was a new day, she was happy, content, and everything else you could possibly think of to describe a woman who recently discovered she was in love.

They went about the day like a newly wed couple, talking and laughing, and then making love every chance they got.

Inuyasha had called his friend Miroku to cancel the dinner plans since he decided he would stay home with Kagome.

It was getting dark outside when they were sitting down on the sofa in front of the tree, bundled up together in a blanket.

"You know, I think I would rather live here in your place than stay in my little mansion some ways away from here…if you'd let me of course."

"Well, I don't see why not, I don't think I could ever move out of here even if I tried. I love it too much…"

He chuckled, "And I can see why…"

"Well, I know it's Christmas eve and all, so I'm sorry to say I didn't get you anything for the occasion…I was too busy being mad at you to think of buying you something.." she admitted, shame lacing her tone of voice.

"You gave me everything that I could ever want…but I did actually get something for you, in case you ever did decide to take me back." He got up to find his jeans from yesterday, and when he located them, he pulled a small black box from the pocket.

Gasping as he walked over to her holding the box, she let out a shriek of surprise when he opened it to reveal a beautifully crafted diamond ring.

"It's a promise ring that I had made especially for you…but it looks like I need to go out and get another for an engagement, especially since we might have someone else on the way here…" he mused, patting her belly as he spoke before slipping the ring on her finger. She continuously thanked him for the wonderful gift.

"Merry Christmas Kagome…I love you…"

He kissed her sweetly before snuggling under the blanket with her again.

"Merry Christmas to you too Inuyasha, and of course, I love you too…"

They both sighed in contentment as they resumed their watching of the tree, the gold lights steadily glowing, and casting a warm haze over the apartment.

This was a merry Christmas indeed.

And there were many more to come.

* * *

Al fin!

My first attempt at a one-shot. Hope you like it!

Take care everyone, Merry Christmas!

-Jinju-


End file.
